


A tie of two worlds

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Branch/Hefty [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Branch has always felt like an outcast in his village, when he falls ill and no one is around. He is rescued by a strange looking creature. He soon finds himself growing closer to the Smurf, leaving him to find the happiness within himself that he had lost years ago. But when the Bergen chef and Gargamel team up. It could tear their worlds apart.





	1. The begining of the begining

The air around Branch swayed as he groggily woke up his eyes barley able to flutter open, he had no idea where he was or what just happened. The last thing he remembered was feeling hot all over.

Chilled, maybe a headache? Then the next thing he knew he tumbled to the ground his vision swarming before everything went black. Right before he passed out he remembered eyes.

Eyes that were unlike his own. And the creature's skin was blue?

Maybe?

A soft groan reached Branches ears which indicated it was him, everything hurt. And his throat felt raw and sore. He knew he had been getting ill with something but it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Now a little more aware he realized he was in fact moving, he could see trees and other Forrest things go by. But if it wasn't him….

"Don't worry". The voice had a deepness to it yet almost seemed leveled out. "Nobody is going to harm you. I am taking you to papa Smurf. He'll know what to do. You're safe".

A/N Hope you enjoy the first chapter, I got inspired by this fic, you should check it out. It's really really good. Anyway soon to be the next chapter.

http://archiveofourown.org/works/12868143/chapters/29391855


	2. A pit stop

A/N Thank you so much Phenoix for the greattttttttttt review, it made me very happy. And just for that I am doing another chapter tonight ;) this one will be longer. I am watching Trolls as I write this, or listen to it. To get more of the Troll’s personality.   
Anyway back to the story….

Hefty trudged quietly through the forest strong arms wrapped around the creature’s frame, his eyes flashing in determination. He had to get him to Papa Smurf and fast, he could feel the heat radiating on his skin. He didn’t need a thermometer to know this critter had to have quiet the fever. 

“Don’t worry”. Hefty’s voice was low soothing. “Will be there soon”. He hoisted the Troll more against his shoulder ducking under the branches. “You’re a strange looking creature, by the way. You’re blue but almost grey in a way. But not like me, not really. You’re about the same height though. Maybe a bit taller”. 

Hefty shook his head.

“I’m rambling on”. Hefty chuckled quietly. “To bad you’re not conscious. I have some questions”. 

Hefty stopped by a small stream it was basically the entrance to Smurf village, his gaze landed on Branch whose body trembled ever so slightly in his arms. With this water so close the least he could do is try to get this fever down. 

Settling the Troll against a tree stump Hefty picked a large leaf before kneeling down and dipping it into the cool water, wringing it out he went to the Troll’s aid. Before placing it across Branch’s forehead. The Troll’s features scrunched up in pain but seemed to lean into the touch. 

“Easy easy”. Hefty's voice was deep, low soothing His hand gently touching the Troll's chest. “Your safe, you’re going to be fine” I'll make sure of it. 

Settling down next to the other male Hefty wrapped a strong arm around Branch's frame pulling him closer, his other arm wrapping around Branch’s middle section pulling him against his chest. Hefty made himself comfortable before leaning back against the bark. 

“Will rest here for a bit, let your fever go down. Then will head into the village”. Hefty said with a yawn. Turning towards the bark he curled his strong body around the ill male. Resting his head on his arm. 

Within seconds the Smurf was sound asleep, Branch securely in his hold. Sleeping peacefully.


	3. Branch wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch wakes up, leaving him panicked. But soon realizes hefty isn't a threat at all.

The first thing that Branch noticed when woke up, was that he was laying on something comfortably soft, it was cool. And helped his heated skin, the arms around him weren’t suffocating like when Poppy would try to hug him. Or when the snack pack tried to get him to go to Poppy’s parties. It was soft, soothing. Made him just want to curl into the touch further.

And it was…moving?

Branch’s eye’s bolted open, blinking a few times. He could tell he was running quite the fever. But felt the cool dampness of something on his forehead. His eyes gestured towards the snoring sound widening when he saw the familiar blue creature that he saw in his fevered dreams. 

Or it wasn’t really a dream was it?

This was the creature he saw before passing out. With gentle care Branch dislodged himself from the creatures hold, stumbling forward as he made to regain his balance. Without the warm arms around him Branch could feel the fever hitting him full force. He wrapped his arms around himself teeth chattering uncontrollably.   
His body doubled over stifling coughs so not to away the male, eye’s quickly diverting over to the log. But breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed the male hadn’t woken up. Branch’s glazed eyes glanced around the Forest unable to even recognize this part of the woods. Just how far was he from his bunker? The Troll wasn’t stupid he knew if the creature wanted to harm him he would’ve done so already, but due to the grey Troll’s cautious nature. Even towards those who were considered almost friends. Branch wasn’t about to test fate, and put his life. Especially when he was so weak, into a strangers hands.

Walking over to a nearby tree Branch grasped the bark, scowling when he noticed just how weak his grip was, with a shaky grip. He hoisted himself up onto the trunk of the tree slowly, but surely making his way up. 

He could feel an uncharacteristic wave of dizziness overtaking his body, which he promptly ignored. Continuing towards his destination. Nearing the top Branch’s teeth chattered again, the cool gusts of wind hitting his fevered body. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea after all. Were Branch’s last thoughts as his grip loosened prompting him to go tumbling towards the ground. His eye’s clenched tightly shut ready for the harsh ground. 

But it never came. 

A blur of blue rushed by leaping into the air catching the ill Troll before he could hit the ground, the two males rolled a few times before they came to a stop. Branch’s eyes meeting the Smurf’s. He was laying on top of the buff male. 

“Are you alright?”. Hefty asked quietly. 

“Ye..yes”. Branch mumbled quietly swallowing thickly. He stumbled off the Smurf body swaying almost falling flat on his face, if it wasn’t for those same arms wrapping themselves around his frame. Preventing him to go face first into the dirt. “Thank you”. He mumbled quietly. 

Hefty smirked at the light blush on the Troll’s face. 

“Anytime. Now I am sure you have questions. But I suggest that those wait until your fever is brought down. And you’re feeling better, I know you don’t know me. And obviously by your reaction you’re not a very trusting creature”. Hefty knelt down in front of the ill Branch. “But I am asking you to trust me, even if it’s for a little bit. My village, is not far from here. Papa Smurf will be able to fix you right up. I promise, I am not going to hurt you”. 

Branch glanced up at the Smurf’s eyes, he could see honesty and concern swirling in those depths. Some of the most beautiful eye’s he’d ever… The troll shook his head. Prompting Hefty to look on with concern. 

“I trust you”. Branch mumbled quietly. And he did, he didn’t know why. He didn’t know how. But he did. 

This time when Hefty reached for the Troll Branch went willingly, finding himself snuggling into the cool muscles before he could help it. It did wonders to his heated skin, and it was so comforting.

So much so that the Troll’s eye’s drooped, and he found himself drifting off within seconds.


	4. Smurf village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hefty arrives at the smurf village, clumsy has questions. Branch is still sound asleep.

A/N Found myself a bit of time to write my story so I decided to get another chapter done thus making another chapter yay. Thank you so much phoenix for the kind reviews. I hope you won’t be disappointed.

Now onto the story.

The time from their pit stop to the entrance of Smurf village took about 15 mins. Give or take a few mins. The Troll was sound asleep snug in the crook of Hefty’s arm.

His nostrils whistled nose all clogged up as he snored soundly. His features were exhausted bags under his eyes, but his normal angry yet grumpy expression was absent. And in replace was complete exhaustion.

“Don’t worry”. Hefty's voice low soothing. “Everything’s going to be OK. Papa Smurf will be fix you right up”.

Branch mumbled in his sleep a relaxed sigh escaping his mouth as a cool wrist pressed to the Trolls forehead prompting him to lean into the touch. A soft hum escaping his mouth.

“That’s quite a fever you got there”. Heftys eyes drew in concern. “I’m sure theirs a concoction that Papa can make to help bring that fever down”. The smurf mumbled hoisting the Troll more firmly against his shoulder. “Were almost there”.

It was ten minutes later that they arrived at the entrance of the Smurf village. Hefty cradled Branch against his chest. Slowly making his way into the village.

“Hefty Hefty”. A voice came a few feet away. The sound of someone tripping and falling into the ground was heard. Within seconds Clumsy landed at the other Smurfs feet eyes glancing up at Hefty. “Oops”.

“Shh!”. Hefty said sharply. Eyes quickly glancing from clumsy to Branch. “Your going to wake him up”. He continued walking Clumsy following in his wake.

“Who is that?”. Clumsy asked his eyes going wide. “He looks like us but not, I have never seen a creature grey yet blue like that before. Wh….”.

“Clumsy! I need to get him to Papa smurf you can come with me but please quiet down I don’t want wake him”. Hefty huffed with a small sigh. “Actually, Clumsy I have a job for you”.

Clumsy perked up bounding over to the other smurf. Aiming to please doing anything he could to help.

“Go ahead of us and find Papa I need help. Have him meet me at my mushroom. He'll be most comfortable there. But don’t tell the others. I don’t need him overwhelmed”.

“Don’t tell the others, got it!”.

“You sure?”. Hefty arched an eyebrow.

“Yep”. 

“And you won’t tell anyone?”.

“Not a soul”.

“Well ill meet you guys back at my mushroom”. 

Clumsy did a salute before running off tripping over his feet a few times before disappearing out of sight.

“Well almost 100% he's going to tell everyone”. Hefty grumbled heading towards his home, the still slumbering Branch cradled against his chest.


	5. Beside manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff.

A/N I am on a roll woot!. Really loving this story so far. I have plans for this story muhahahaha lol. Anyway here’s the next chapter.

Branch’s eye’s fluttered open a soft groan escaping his mouth shifting trying to get himself into a more comfortable position, he ached all over. And he could still feel the heat radiating off his skin. He was surrounded by the feeling of something soft. He could see he was in some sort of room, not one that he recognized. Leaving him lethargic and confused.

Branch went to sit up wincing when his body rejected that idea prompting him to lay back down, scrubbing a hand over his face the Troll leaned back onto the pillows. 

The bedroom door swung open.

“Hey good to see your awake”. Hefty came into the room with a tray of food. “I didn’t know if you were hungry or not or what type of foods you liked to eat. But you seem quite the forest person”. The smurf shrugged. “No judgments here I can understand wanting your own space, your own time. So I made you maple leaf pancakes with some syrup “. 

Branch blinked a couple times a small tint of purple coming to his cheeks, nobody ever brought him breakfast before. Nobody ever made him anything before. His eyes gazed down at the food almost as if it had a second head.

“And some milk”. Hefty took a step back arms crossed over one another. “I hope you enjoy these,Smurffette gave me the recipe haven’t gotten to try them yet. Figured you’re a creature with good taste. And you need the energy so you can get better”.

“Th..and you”. Branch croaked out before clearing his throat. “Thank you”. He said again. Ears ducking with embarrassment. “I’ve never had anyone do something like this for me before”.

“I could tell”. Hefty sat on the edge on the bed. “It wasn’t hard to tell since your distrust is so high. No judgments here. I just want you to know. I mean no harm and your safe with me”.

“Thank you”. Gratitude lacing the Trolls features. He picked up the fork with shaky hands. Ears falling back when it fell from his fingers. The troll could feel shame washing over him. He hated being so weak.

“Here”. Herfty gently picked up the fork before poking some pancake on the fork before offering it to the Troll. He grinned when Branch blushed even further his ears falling back. “Cm’on I know your hungry. And its just us. I promise I won’t make fun of you. Trust me. This won’t leave the room”.

Eyeing the strange creature for a minute Branch took the forkful into his mouth before chewing slowly.

“That’s actually really good”. He said with surprise. Before taking another mouthful. Within 15 minutes the food and milk were gone.

With Hefty’s help Branch laid back down. His eyes heavy from the food. His throat hurt, his sinuses were all stuffed up. He still had a fever but at least he was full, and sleepy. As he was snuggling into the warm sheets. Gentle fingers ran through his hair prompting Branch's eyes to droop.

“Get some sleep”. Hefty soothed. “Papa smurf will be here soon. Will get you better but until then just rest”.

“Ok”. Branch slurred tiredly eyes drooping and within seconds he was out to the world.


	6. Kind words warm heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So finally done after almost 2 hours, wrote it and for some reason I couldn't copy and paste it so i had to write it again. XD Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Lots of fluff ahead.

A/N So after celabrating my christmas with my family, I got a really nice camera and a bunch of other nice stuff. I am at a Hotel for the night, I figured it would be as good of a time as any to get some of this story head way. A couple chapters done at least. I hope you all had a nice Holiday, and if you don't celabrate well I hope you had a nice couple day's. 

The first thing Branch noticed when he woke up for the second time, was he could hear 2 hushed voice's one of which he had never heard before. It almost sounded older. Unlike most of the Troll's, in the village. Another thing he noticed was the soft beeping of some machive and somthing cool going into his arm. 

When his eye's fluttered open it was no longer daylight out, light illumiated from the window next to him. Moonlight. On the plus side, he felt slightly less hot. A cool rag was placed upon his brow, and he could feel waves of coolness flowing through his body. He still felt like a Bergin had gotten ahold of him, but it was now less suffering, and more bareable. W

With a yawn Branch slowly sat up scrubbing a hand over his face, squinting he could detect 2 creature standing in the far back corner of the room. One was Hefty the smurf that apparently had been helping him all this time. The other looked alot like the first one, but much older. He had wirnkled blue skin, a large white beaerd, he wore a solid red cap, and red pants that led into having the same thing on his feet. 

The two males must have felt eye's on him, for both of them glanced up at the same time. Branch quietly looked away, ashamed of being spotted. He didn't want them to find him weird or anything, he had enough judgement at his village. 

"Well, look whose finally up". The older Smurf chuckled, "you gave us quite a scare, young one. Hefty here was beside himself with worry". 

"Hey!, I wasen't that...". Hefty grumbled, crossing his arms when Papa Smurf gave him a knowing look. "Shut up". He grumbled. 

Papa Smurf chuckled going over to Branch's side, he gently placed a hand on the Troll's forehead. 

"Good, good, the medicine is starting to do its job, that's quite a high fever you had there. But i was able to whip somthing up that should bring it down in no time. You must be hungry, you were out for quite a long time. May i get you somthing to eat?, Broth. A sandwich?". 

"Some broth would be great, thanks". Brnach gave a gentle smile. Still reeling in the fact that he was being treated, cared for. Unlike in the Village whwere all he felt was an outcast. The feeling was nice for a change, but he knew it couldn't last. He knew eventually he'd have to go home, which to his surpise. Sent a hallow feeling in his stomach. 

"Hey". Branch's head jerked up at Hefty's soft tone, worried eye's looking into his. "Are you alright? You seemed like you're thinking about somthing". 

"Its nothing". Branch waved off. "Just thoughts in my head. Don't really want to talk about them right now". 

"Alright". Hefty agreed but looked hesitant. "But don't ever hesitate to come talk to me if somthing is brothering you". 

"I promise I will". Branch replied with a small smile. Suprised that he actually meant it. Hefty did in a matter of hours, what POppy had tried to do for years. 

Earn some of his trust. 

Hefty made it so easy but for the first time in along time, Branch found himself not caring. He'd go along with it, see where it took him. It was rare that he actually enjoyed someone's company. And it felt nice. 

Papa Smurf watched the interaction between the blue greyish creature, and Hefty, somthing was developing between the 2 of them. the older Smurf could tell, what? He did not know, but he would be at Hefty's side whatever he'd choose to do. It was his son after all. Not wanting to ruin the tender moment, the Smurf slid towards the door before quietly exiting the room. But not before giving the two one last knowing looked before closing the door behind him. 

The two didn't even realize the loss of one Smurf as the 2 gazed into each other's eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed, Hefty took a chance gently taking the Troll's hand into his. Eye's gazing down at Branch's fingers. 

"You had me really worried there". Hefty admitted softly. "I'm not used to being out of control of the situation. When Smurfette turned into a lump of clay. I felt powerless. But I had others understand my situation. Being put in the same one themselves. This..this is a totally new feeling. I just met you but I". He swallowed thickly. "Find myself very protective of you. I want to take the pain away, help you not feel sick". He shook his head. "I"m not used to this". 

Branch placed his hand ontop of Hefty's, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I'm not used to this either, back in my village... I was an outcast. Sure, people tried to get me to join in and be happy. But somehow, I never could. I wasen't happy. I didn't like trying to be forced into somthing i'm not. I wanted them to accept that sometiems I just don't want to be happy. Some day's I Couldn't be happy. I wanted someone to listen, to be there. Comfort me. tell me its ok to be this way, not change me". Branch closed his eyes. "And then here you come, swoop in the save the day. Your making me feel these emotions that I haven't experinced before. Making me slowly smile, slowly find myself again. So, I understand, I know its a weird feeling. But I want to see how this plays out. Your kind, so kind to me. And I want to get to know you more". 

Hefty's eye's were misty. He gently squeezed Branch's hand, he nodded a smile on his features. 

"Sounds good". He said voice full of emotion. "Is there anything I can do for you? Get you a glass of water? More pillows?".

"I'm fine, thank you". Branch smiled slightly. "Although, there is one thing....". 

"Anything". Hefty said in a serious tone. 

"Could you lay with me for a bit? I'm kind of cold and...". Branch swallowed. "Never mind, sorry it was stupid". 

"Hey". Hefty's voice was soft. gentle fingers tilting Branch's head up to look at him. "It's not stupid. Of course, i'll lay with you"> Hefty gently urged Branch to scoot over. When the space was free he laid down next to the Troll. 

Hesitant only for a second, the Smurf wrapped his arms around the other male pulling him close, it took only a moment before Branch allowed himself to relax. And snuggle further into the embrace. It was odd to enjoy someone else's touch. He always hated that Poppy came up in his face. Tried to be huggy. But this, this was nice. Comfortable. Safe. 

Yawning Branch wrapped his arms more firmly around the Smurf nuzzling close before his eyes started to droop again. It was amazing just how much sleep he had been getting latley. Usually he only got a few hours if that tops in the night. Yet he had been sleeping more in the last day and a half. Then he had in months. But he wasen't going to look a gift Bergin in the mouth. And just enjoy it. 

"Just get some sleep". The low voice came above him. "I'll wake you up when Papa brings in the broth. But for now, just get some rest". 

Nodding Branch was soon out like a light, sound asleep in the Smurf's warm embrace.


	7. Branch loves ear scratches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very big fluffy part

“Branch”.

The Troll mumbled in his sleep his ears twitching. 

“Branch, hey wake up”. Gentle hands gently shook the sleeping Troll.

Branch’s eye’s slowly fluttered open his ears twitching as he let out a large yawn, he stretched for a moment before blinking sleepily up at Hefty. 

“Sorry to wake you”. Hefty’s eyebrows drew in concern, his hand pressing against Branch’s forehead. Brushing his hair back gently, “but Papa brought you some broth. If you eat, then you can go back to sleep. You still feel a bit warm. But not as much as you did before, that’s good. Though your still too warm to my liking”.

Hefty gently hoisted the blanket more firmly around the Troll’s shoulders, he gently pressed his hands to Branch’s shoulders in a soothing motion. 

Branch shakily took the bowl before taking a couple mouthfuls a soft humming of happiness escaping his mouth. His ears twitching a bit more. 

A small grin reached the Smurf’s features as he watched those ears, what would happen if he…The Smurf gently took Branch’s ear between his fingers. His thumb rubbing it in a circle. Gentle nails scratching around the base. 

Branch’s eye’s fluttered shut his breathing becoming labored, the spoon slipping from his fingers. He tilted his head towards the touch a soft noise escaping his mouth. Head tilting more into the touch. 

“You like that?”. Hefty asked softly. Mouth curling into a soft smile. 

“Mmmm”. The Troll practically purred a content sigh escaping his mouth. “That feels good”. Branch breathed his eye’s drooping. He leaned closer. Yawning he rested his head against the Smurfs solid chest, the soup in danger of being spilled.

Catching the soup before it could spill, Hefty placed it onto the night table next to the bed, before taking the Troll into his arms. Leaning him against his chest. Fingers moving in a fluid motion as he scratched a tiny bit harder. 

Branch turned on his side snuggling as close as he could, he knew that he was acting unlike himself. But he didn’t care, this feeling, felt so good. His ears had always been sensitive. But having someone else rub him felt amazing, all he cared about was the Smurf continuing the touches. 

“Looks like I found something you like”. Hefty smirked, smirk widening as Branch pushed further into the touch. “Alright, alright”. Hefty deeply chuckled. Leaning back against the headboard, taking the Troll into his arms. So Branch was laying on his chest. With one hand tending to his ear, the other lightly ran his fingers up and down Branch’s back.

With a happy sigh Branch’s body went slack, and within seconds. He was sound asleep. Cuddled into Hefty’s strong arms.


	8. Wake up feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So after popular demand I decided I better get another chapter out before you guys show up at my house with pitchforks XD. I was out of town for a couple weeks and had Christmas and kind of just spaced out so I am sorry XD. 
> 
> Anyway onto the next chapter.

The room was near pitch black when Branch woke up next, all but a small light were off leaving the Troll to squint in the dark. He felt better than he had before, not 100% but better. The soft snores filled the would’ve been silent room with noise. As Hefty slept soundly next to him. The Smurf looked exhausted darkened circles under his eyes. 

It was then, that it occurred to Branch that Hefty stayed up most of the night taking care of him, his eyes gazed down at Hefty’s hands since something seemed to be in it. A tissue, it looked like all this overworking was making Hefty come down with a cold.

Guilt ate at Branch’s heart his ears drooping he never meant to give the Smurf his cold, but it wasn’t a surprise really. The Smurf hadn’t left his side since he got her, speaking of which he wondered how long it would take Poppy to come looking for him.   
Probably thinking he was eaten or that he ran away. She would have all of Troll village searching for him. 

Branch let out a mental groan before shaking his head, there was no point in thinking about it now. Nothing he could do until he was better, even he knew being alone in a forest wouldn’t be smart when he’s sick. Besides it was kind of nice being away from all the Trolls for a bit, he knew Poppy meant well but he just wasn’t into all that singing and dancing. 

Branch’s eye’s drifted over to Hefty again, he was never one for making friends. But there was something about this one that made him safe, even dare he say it. 

Loved. 

The emotions running through Branch’s head were strange, scary even. But as he sat there in the warm bed watching the slumbering Smurf the Troll found himself not caring. In time he’d deal with these feelings, but now wasn’t the time. 

Now was the time to get some more rest, and be ready to take care of an ill Smurf tomorrow. He could tell by the way Hefty sounded congested in his snoring it would be a full blown cold by tomorrow. 

Snuggling under the covers he felt Hefty shiver slightly, heart clenching Branch scooted closer wrapping his arms around the slumbering ill Smurf tugging him closer. 

Hefty leaned into the touch letting out a soft content sigh as Branch used his hair to pull the blanket back around them wrapping Hefty in almost of a cocoon.

“I got you”. Branch whispered arms wrapped around Hefty tight. He hummed quietly and within minutes he was fast asleep holding the Smurf close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the fluffest chapter i think iv'e written in a long time, for those of you if anyone hasen't read it make sure you read my friends story to. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bluetiful by PhoenixDiamond 
> 
> She's an amazing writer. 
> 
> Also check out 
> 
> Turn Around by PriestessOfNox   
> Lean On Me by PriestessOfNox 
> 
> And my cloud guy and branch story. It will have alot of fluff in it, it's better then it sounds.
> 
> And its my last day being 28! woo hoo! Onto 29 :D.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired to me due to the works of the fanfiction Bluetiful by PhoenixDiamond. She's an amazing writer, and she gets credit for giving me this idea. I really now adore these two after reading her fic. Thanks Phoenix, you made this fanfiction possible :).


End file.
